


Jared's Magical Pony of Awesomeness

by transfixeddream



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/pseuds/transfixeddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a boy named Jared, who liked ponies a lot.</p><p>Also posted <a href="http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/94873.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared's Magical Pony of Awesomeness

There once was a boy named Jared, who liked ponies a lot.

"Momma," he had said, way back when he was five, at a petting zoo where he had first laid eyes on the animal. The zoo had pony rides, and Jared had squealed in delight the entire time he was on the pony's--he called her Cupcake, because she was the same color as his momma's chocolate cupcakes--back. "I like ponies a lot."

"Ponies are nice," his momma had replied with a smile.

"They are," Jared agreed, nodding. "When I grow up, I'm going to buy a pony. A pink one! No," he pursed his lips and thought it through, "I think a blue one would be better. Pink is for girls."

"Ponies are very expensive," his momma cautioned. "And they're a lot of work to care for. Are you sure you wouldn't just like to go for a ride on one again?"

Jared shook his head and waved good bye to Cupcake. "Of course not, mom. Why would I want to ride a pony when I could own one?"

"Oh, JT," his momma had said with a laugh as she lead him towards the pot-bellied pigs.

*

For most, when one's a child they often make vows their adult selves would never consider seeing through. Dreams of being an astronaut, a circus performer, a superhero--those all leave once one hits a certain age, tossed in a toy box like other things they outgrow.

But Jared's mission of owning a pony never quit. Instead, as each year passed and Jared grew older, so did his determination. He would be the first Padalecki to own his own pony; a very impressive feat, he thought.

Jared mowed neighbors' lawns, he got their cats down from trees, and he washed their cars and saved all of the money. He worked hard in school so he could go to college on a scholarship. He would become an engineer and make a lot of money, enough so that he could own a whole corral of ponies. He already had five names picked out: Dorothy, Rose, Blanche, Sophia and Phueque--the last named after a man who once lived on his street. He was not entirely sure that was the man's name, but it was what the man had uttered right before Jared ran over his pelvis with his bicycle when he was nine. Jared didn't think there was a better way to remember somebody than to name a pony after them.

The first things Jared bought were a cowboy hat, boots, chaps and a vest. These were cheaper than a real live pony, so he could afford them sooner. His momma said he looked very handsome in his gear. Jensen--his boyfriend--said he looked "fucking, insanely hot, I just wanna, come here, fuck," which Jared thought was a much more pleasurable reaction.

However, once Jared turned seventeen, he first realized there was one large--quite literally--problem with his dream: as he grew older, he also grew taller. Soon he was taller than everybody in his class, and possibly the world. He would not be able to ride a pony at this rate. His life's work was over.

Every year after he had first ridden Cupcake, his momma and daddy had taken him back to the petting zoo. Each time his momma had asked him, "JT, don't you want to go for a pony ride? You loved them ever so much when you were younger," and Jared would shake his head with a smile. He didn't want to ride any more ponies except for his own.

And now here he was, faced with the realization that he would never be able to ride a pony. All those years that he had been refusing to ride one because of his foolish dreams of owning his own, and here he now stood, pony-less. The sheer thought made him want to curl up into a ball and just die.

*

"Jared? What's the matter?" he heard from beside him.

Jared finished skipping his rocks (the last one only skipped once on the water before sinking like Jared's own heart) and then looked up from under the shade of the tree, to where Jensen was standing with his bottom lip between his teeth. Jensen Ackles had been his neighbor for the past six years and his best friend for five and three quarters. He had caramel colored freckles smattered over his nose and cheekbones, and although they didn't taste like caramel when Jared had first pressed his tongue to them eight months ago, they still did taste very good.

Jared and Jensen had bonded over similar dreams when they first met--Jared with his dreams of owning a pony, and Jensen with his dreams of owning a unicorn. Unfortunately, Jensen's dream was quickly shattered when he discovered that unicorns were extinct, courtesy of a mean little girl named Missy Jackson who called them ugly and stuck her tongue out at them. (Jared was very grateful that he was never gay enough to dream of owning a pet unicorn, given how Jensen had cried for hours after the revelation.)

Still, Jensen had always been a very faithful and supportive friend even after that, and did what he could to encourage Jared's own dream even after his own was cruelly massacred.

"It's my pony," Jared said somberly. "Or should I say, my lack of a pony. I have realized that I will never get to ride one of those majestic creatures again." He hung his head and cursed his freakishly tall ancestors.

"Oh, Jared. I'm so, so sorry," Jensen said as he got down on his knees. He pulled Jared's head against his chest and ran his hand through his hair soothingly. It was very calming; Jensen always had gentle hands, which was why Jared had decided to hire Jensen to care for his now non-existent pony. Waving goodbye to the images of Jensen stroking the muzzle on a beautiful butter cream-colored pony brought tears to his eyes.

"Now I understand how you felt when you discovered unicorns are dead," Jared said, sniffing. Jensen's hands clenched a little into Jared's hair and he went stiff. "Sorry," Jared apologized. He had forgotten how open that wound still was for Jensen, even after all these years.

"It's okay," Jensen said. "Maybe we could get you a My Little Pony instead. They don't poop."

When Jared had announced to his momma and daddy that he would be unable to ride a pony because he was too big, they had suggested he get a horse, like they were even close to the same thing. Jensen didn't, however; Jensen understood the importance of a pony, and shared Jared's disdain for full-grown horses.

"Perhaps," Jared said with a huff. He paused and considered it. "Do they come in purple?"

"They absolutely do," Jensen assured him, and Jared breathed a sigh of relief.

"But," Jared started when he realized he had forgotten about something very important. "I won't be able to ride one. They're much too small to ride."

Jensen hummed. "You are right about that. I'll tell you what: how about you ride me instead."

Jared frowned and pulled away from Jensen. He inspected his face thoughtfully. "I'm bigger than you, Jensen. I couldn't possibly ride on your back--I'd hurt you!"

"No, no." Jensen chuckled and shook his head. "I don't mean ride my _back_ ," he said, and then scrambled to his feet. He held out his hand. "Here, come with me and I'll show you. I promise you won't hurt me. Actually, you'll make me feel good."

Jared stared at Jensen's outstretched palm for a moment. He wasn't sure how riding Jensen would make _Jensen_ feel good; he always thought ponies felt good and prideful when giving little ones rides on their backs, but he didn't understand "Would I be able to wear my hat and chaps while I... ride you?"

"Absolutely," Jensen said with a small smile, and Jared took hold of Jensen's hand.

*

"Wow," Jared said, pressing his hands against Jensen's shirtless chest as he moved up and down. "This is so much better than riding a pony."

And just like that, Jared didn't need a pony ever again.


End file.
